Global Marijuana March 2005 map
__TOC__ 2005 city list for the Saturday, May 7, 2005 Global Marijuana March. 183 cities signed up. From 39 countries! The Global Marijuana March (GMM) is also known as the Million Marijuana March (MMM). GMM events worldwide are held the first Saturday in May, or thereabouts. See the GMM Wikipedia page for more info. For a list of over 480 different cities worldwide that have signed up since 1999 go here: Global Marijuana March At GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org/2005.php there is a 2005 city list with report, image, and video links. Most of them are duplicated below. Old email addresses are found there, too. They have been removed from the list below because many of the email addresses no longer work. The main source for the detailed 2005 city list below is on these non-wiki mirror pages: 2. 3. 4. Many of the links no longer work. For many photo, video, media, and report links go to Global Marijuana March links. Africa Cape Town, South Africa. Link. 2. Report. 2. Media. Photos. Poster. 2. 3. Flyer. Asia Jerusalem, Israel. Link. Media. 2. 3. CCthread. Nagaoka, Japan. Link. Report. Gallery. Osaka, Japan. Link. Sapporo, Japan. Link. Tel Aviv, Israel. Link. 2. Media. 2. 3. CCthread. Gallery. Tokyo, Japan. Link. Canada Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Media. Report. 2. Castlegar, British Columbia, Canada. Lethbridge, Alberta, Canada. Report. Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Video. Gallery. Nanaimo, British Columbia, Canada. Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada. Link. 2. 3. Media. Gallery. Poster. Thunder Bay, Ontario, Canada. Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Link. 2. Forum. Media. Report. CCphotos. 2. Photos. 2. 3. 4. Gallery. Thread. 2. 3. Audio. Poster. Flyer. 2. 3. 4. Video. Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Link. CCphotos. Photos. Video. Europe Amsterdam, Netherlands. Link. Photos. 2. Report. Antwerp, Belgium. Link. Photos. Report. Athens, Greece. Link. 2. 3. Photos. 2. Gallery. Poster. 2. Indymedia. Report. Belgrade, Serbia. Link. Gallery. Wikipedia. Basel, Switzerland. Link. 2. 3. Bergen, Norway. Link. Link. Forum. Report. Berlin, Germany. Link. Bern, Switzerland. Link. 2. 3. 4. Report. Biel/Bienne, Switzerland. Link. Link. Link. Link. Birmingham, England, UK. Link. 2. Preview. Bristol, England, UK. Budapest, Hungary. Link. 2. Report. 2. Photos. Copenhagen, Denmark. Christiania, too. Link. Media. 2. Video. 2. Photos. 2. Report. Gallery. Dublin, Ireland. Link. Link. Frankfurt, Germany. Link. Report. Geneva, Switzerland. Link. Helsinki, Finland. Link. Link. Hull, England, UK. Jyvaskyla, Finland. Link. Link. Kaluga, Russia. Link. Kiev, Ukraine. Link. 2. 3. Media. Archive. Photos. 2. Kristiansand, Norway. Link. Link. Forum. Report. 2. Lausanne, Switzerland. Link. 2. Leipzig, Germany. Link. 2. 3. Report. Photos. Gallery. Ljubljana, Slovenia. Link. 2. 3. Preview. Media. 2. 3. Video. Photos. Thread. London, England, UK. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Media. 2. 3. 4. Photos. 2. Gallery. Video. Thread. Report. 2. 3. 4. Google. 2. Lugano, Switzerland. Link. Luxembourg, Luxembourg. Link. 2. 3. Report. 2. Lyon, France. Link. Report. Madrid, Spain. Indymedia. Reports. 2. 3. Photos. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. Videos. 2. Forum. 2. Marseille, France. Moscow, Russia. Link. 2. 3. Nicosia, Cyprus. Link. Link. Oslo, Norway. Link. 2. Forum. Report. 2. Photos. 2. Poster. Flyer. Banner. Oulu, Finland. Link. Link. Paris, France. Link. 2. 3. Report. Media. Potsdam, Germany. Link. Prague, Czech Republic. Link. Links. Preview. 2. Reports/Photos/Videos. Photos. Thread. Rome, Italy. Link. 2. Radio. English. 2. Indymedia. 2. Gallery. Rostock, Germany. Link. 2. 3. 4. Gallery. Rotterdam, Netherlands. Link. Report. Sion, Switzerland. Link. Link. Sofia, Bulgaria. Link. English. Media. 2. Report. 2. Gallery. Video. St. Gallen, Switzerland. Link. St. Petersburg, Russia. Stavanger, Norway. Link. Link. Forum. Report. 2. Stockholm, Sweden. Link. Forum. Report. Photos. Tampere, Finland. Link. Link. Tromsoe, Norway. Link. Link. Forum. Report. 2. Trondheim, Norway. Link. Link. Forum. Report. Turku, Finland. Link. 2. 3. Poster. 2. 3. 4. Flyer. Vienna, Austria. Link. Warsaw, Poland. Link. Photos. Gallery. Report. 2. 3. Flyer. 2. Banner. Video. Winterthur, Switzerland. Link. Link. Zurich, Switzerland. Link. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. United States Albany, New York, USA. Link. Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA. Link. Athens, Georgia, USA. Link. Atlanta, Georgia, USA. Link. Bakersfield, California, USA. Link. Boise, Idaho, USA. Link. Report. Gallery. Boone, North Carolina, USA. Link. Boulder, Colorado, USA. Link. Media. 2. Report. Chico, California, USA. Link. Report. Cincinnati, Ohio, USA. Link. Poster. Report. Cleveland, Ohio, USA. Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA. Link. Report. Columbia, Missouri, USA. Columbus, Ohio, USA. Daingerfield, Texas, USA. Dallas, Texas, USA. Des Moines, Iowa, USA. Link. 2. 3. 4. 5. Media. Report. Detroit, Michigan, USA. Link. Link. Link. Link. Link. Dover, Delaware, USA. Link. East Lansing, Michigan, USA. Link. 2. 3. 4. 5. Media. 2. Eau Claire, Wisconsin, USA. Eugene, Oregon, USA. Link. Media. Thread. Fayetteville, Arkansas, USA. Link. Report. Flagstaff, Arizona, USA. Link. 2. Video. Flint, Michigan, USA. Link. 2. 3. 4. 5. Media. Ft. Smith, Arkansas, USA. Link. Report. Grass Valley, California, USA. Link. Hachita, New Mexico, USA. Hartford, Connecticut, USA. Havazu City, Arizona, USA. Hilo, Hawaii, USA. Link. Indianapolis, Indiana, USA. Kansas City, Missouri, USA. Link. Report. Knoxville, Tennessee, USA. Link. Report. Lawton, Oklahoma, USA. Lexington, Kentucky, USA. Little Rock, Arkansas, USA. Los Angeles, California, USA. Link. 2. 3. 4. Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA. Link. 2. Report. Missoula, Montana, USA. Link. 2. Photos. Nashville, Tennessee, USA. Link. Preview. Nettleton, Mississippi, USA. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA. New Paltz, New York, USA. Link. New York City, New York, USA. Link. Video. Videos/audio. Report. 2. 3. Poster. Newark, Delaware, USA. Link. Ogden, Utah, USA. Report. Orlando, Florida, USA. Paia, Hawaii, USA. Link. Photos. Report. Palm Harbor, Florida, USA. Peoria, Illinois, USA. Link. Preview. Videos. Gallery. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. Link. Link. Flyer. Report. Phoenix, Arizona, USA. Report. Portland, Maine, USA. Portland, Oregon, USA. Link. Forum. Report. Potsdam, New York, USA. Raleigh-Durham, North Carolina, USA. Link. 2. Preview. Media. Report. Rapid City, South Dakota, USA, and Sturgis, South Dakota, USA. Link. 2. 3. Media. 2. Poster. Report. Reno, Nevada, USA. Rineyville, Kentucky, USA. Roanoke, Virginia, USA. Rochester, New York, USA. Link. Sacramento, California, USA. Salem, Oregon, USA. Link. Thread. Poster. 2. San Antonio, Texas, USA. San Francisco, California, USA. Link. 2. Photos. Report. 2. Poster. San Marcos, Texas, USA. Link. Report. Santa Barbara, California, USA. Link. Santa Cruz, California, USA. Link. Media. Sarasota, Florida, USA. Savannah, Georgia, USA. Spokane, Washington, USA. Link. Photos. St. Louis, Missouri, USA. Link. Video. Poster. Steamboat Springs, Colorado, USA. Stevens Point, Wisconsin, USA. Sulphur Springs, Texas, USA. Photos. Report. Summit, New Jersey, USA. Tallahassee, Florida, USA. Tampa, Florida, USA. Preview. 2. Toledo, Ohio, USA. Traverse City, Michigan, USA. Link. 2. 3. 4. 5. Report. Tucson, Arizona, USA. Photos. Report. Tupelo, Mississippi, USA. Ukiah, California, USA. Upper Lake, California, USA. Vacaville, California, USA. Visalia, California, USA. Waikiki, Hawaii, USA. Washington, DC, USA. Link. Link. Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania, USA. Wilmington, Delaware, USA. Link. Winona, Minnesota, USA. Report. Oceania Auckland, New Zealand. Link. Link. 2. Report. 2. Christchurch, New Zealand. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Photos. Report. 2. 3. Darwin, Northern Territory, Australia. Link. 2. Indymedia. Preview. Report. 2. 3. Dunedin, New Zealand. Link. 2. 3. Preview. Media. 2. Report. Motueka, New Zealand. Report. 2. 3. Nimbin, New South Wales, Australia. Link. 2. 3. 4. Report. Wellington, New Zealand. Link. 2. Report. Photos/report. Other islands Bermuda. Kingston, Jamaica. South and Central America Buenos Aires, Argentina. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Poster. Report. Indymedia. 2. 3. Photos. Cordoba, Argentina. Link. Preview. 2. English. Report. 2. 3. Poster. Mexico City, Mexico. Link. 2. 3. Preview. Gallery. Indymedia. Media. Media. Media. 2. Media. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. Montevideo, Uruguay. Link. Report. 2. Photos. Map. Indymedia. Gallery. Media. Porto Alegre, Rio Grande do Sul, Brazil. Link. Preview. Poster. Map. Report. 2. 3. Gallery. Recife, Pernambuco, Brazil. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Link. Photos. Gallery. Rosario, Argentina. Link. 2. 3. 4. Preview. 2. Media. NarcoNews. 2. Report. 2. Poster. Salvador, Brazil. Santiago, Chile. Link. 2. Gallery. http://www.flickr.com/photos/cultivatusderechos/sets/72057594133650430/detail/Photos. Sao Paulo, Brazil. Poster. Categories Category: 2005 Global Marijuana March